


Let My Eyes Deceive Me

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 14:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Pattie walks in on something she wishes she hadn't.





	Let My Eyes Deceive Me

**Author's Note:**

> cant write😔  
please enjoy

It wasn't everyday you'd accidentally catch your husband on the bed you both share, on his back with his legs spread as his bandmate/best friend fucked him into your mattress.

Pattie wasn't ready to take in the situation she managed to find herself in. Watching Ringo thrust into George (who she's been with for about 4 years now), seeing him enjoy the other man's cock drill into him.

A couple of hours ago, Ritchie had arrived to their home for "guitar practice" George had said. It obviously wasn't hard to believe her partner, she has seen them during their practice; George innocently teaching Ringo notes on the instrument.

While they were up in the bedroom, Pattie had taken her time to make snacks for the afternoon. Small crackers with cheese and homemade cream, as well as sliced cucumbers with lemon and salt.  
Knowing the boys wouldn't be able to hear her calling them from all the way up the steps, Pattie made her way up the stairs to their room, ready to call them, but what she found deemed to be much worse than what she expected.

Ringo's naked back was facing Pattie, but she could slightly see Ringo's dick ramming into George, her George. George's screams were muffled by Ringo's bejeweled hand, his brows furrowed and eyes closed in complete ecstasy. His hands were gripping the bedsheets as his toes furled against the mattress.

Pattie's eyes widened even more as she heard Ringo speak, "Fuck.. You're so tight.." he huffed, his lips meeting Geo's neck. The younger man moaned loudly, but with the hand still covering his mouth, not much was making its way out. It was when her lover began to thrash on the bed, close to his orgasm, that she hesitantly and quietly ran down the stairs into the living room.

Many emotions raced through her mind, sadness and anger were two, disgust and regret were also present, but Pattie mostly just felt nothing as her mind dissociated from her body, 

She sat herself on the couch in front of the tv, clutching one of the throw pillows to her chest, eyes glazed over as she silently stared at the screen, not taking any notice of the program softly playing.

After a while of stilly gazing at the object in front of her, Pattie made out heavy footsteps of both men descending quickly down the staircase. Pattie sluggishly looked over toward the two males and had noticed how disheveled, sweaty, and red-cheeked they were. Ringo and George's moptops were messy, hair sticking out, their white button-ups hanging out of their black slacks, and as George slightly brushed his hand against his white collar, Pattie spotted multiple hickeys running down his pale neck. She quickly looked away sheepishly.

The guitarist's voice had snapped her from her thoughts, "You made these while we were gone?" George suddenly asked, mouth already stuffed with the morsels she had put together earlier, "I... I  
did.. I hoped you'd both wanted something to snack on while practicing." Pattie spoke softly, eyes downcasted, "Are you alright darling?" George asked, taking heed of her expression and body language, "Course I am, it's just, just a headache." She looked up to meet George's eyes, then gave him a nervous smile. As he kissed her cheek, Ringo stood awkwardly by the door, observing the interaction between the couple, "I guess I should be heading out now, Mo's probably been waiting at home with Zak for a while, shouldn't really keep her waiting," he stated, taking his coat and keys, "I'll walk you out!" George proclaimed a little too loudly and too quickly. 

Pattie stayed put on the couch as the two beatles made their way out through the door. 

She hadn't understood what happened. Of all the people, all the people in the world, why her? But she knew she will never understand what went on in the their heads, her lover's mind. George and Ringo knew each other longer, they see each other everyday, and will probably be doing so for the rest of their lives, she was just some clueless girl passing through. 

She would never understand.

**Author's Note:**

> hopefully you guys liked it,, :)


End file.
